Le mélange de deux caractères créé une nuance violette
by Tian Shi et Gaia-chan
Summary: Castiel, nouvel élève du lycée Sweet Amoris, se pense hétéro mais va peu à peu apprendre à aimer autrement grâce à l'aide insoupconnée d'un camarade extraverti. Car l'amour voit plus loin qu'une simple apparence... Comment accepter son homosexualité ? Plein de questions, d'amusement et de surprises pour notre Castiel cette année ! /!\ Couple yaoï /!\
1. Une matinée mouvementée

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! (en espérant que des garçons nous lisent aussi ^^)**

**Juste pour info, nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire : Tian Shi et Gaïa-chan. Nous sommes nouvelles sur ce site et donc sur ce fandom qu'est Amour Sucré. Les chapitres impairs seront écrits par Tian Shi et les chapitres pairs par Gaïa-chan.**

**Nous ne nous sommes par encore concertées quand à la publication des chapitres (avec la rentrée et les cours c'est assez compliqué) mais vous aurez la réponse très prochainement !**

**Encore une chose : ceci est une fanfic' ****YAOI**** donc homophobes s'abstenir ! Nous ne voulons recevoir aucuns propos désobligeants et dégradants. Sinon, on mord ! u.u**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un réveil sonna trop tôt pour un lundi matin, affichant 6 :30 sur son cadran **(Tian Shi : vraiment trop tôt ! Non mais ! Aller, dodo =.=)**. Une main s'abattit sur cet objet de torture et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une voix à moitié endormie s'éveilla en grognant, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, puis une tête avec des cheveux rouges émergea de sous la couverture.

« Putain ! Saloperie de réveil ! Un lundi surtout ! Et pour moi c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui… Ah, horreur ! »

Le jeune homme, après s'être douché, habillé, avoir mangé et caressé son chien Démon en lui donnant à manger, se prépara pour aller à son lycée. Le long du trajet le menant de chez lui à son mystérieux lycée, il pensa à sa nouvelle année scolaire qui allait commencer après un mois de retard. Sweet Amoris... Sweet Amoris... Mais quel nom de merde ! Surtout pour lui, une "racaille". Il allait vraiment s'amuser. Arrivé devant son nouveau bahut, il prit son courage à deux mains et il partit affronter de nouvelles personnes qui allaient lui casser la tête.  
En entrant dans le couloir, il vit une vieille femme qui venait vers lui en tenant un chien minuscule et laid ressemblant plus à un rat qu'à une quelconque race canine.  
« - Bonjour, je suis la directrice, tu es le nouvel élève ? Lui demanda la vieille.  
\- Oui madame, dit-il d'un ton sec.  
-Va voir le délégué, Nathaniel, qui va te rendre ton formulaire d'inscription que tu devras me rendre avant d'entrer dans ta classe. » Lâcha la directrice énervée par ses manières.  
Le jeune homme partit d'un pas las au bureau des délégués et entra sans douceur dans la pièce en disant :  
« - Qui est Nathaniel ?

\- C'est moi, répondit un jeune homme blond à l'apparence coincée. Tu dois être Castiel, le nouveau ? Demanda le délégué blond.  
\- Oui je viens pour le formulaire d'inscription.  
\- Tu pourrais parler de manière plus sympathique, non ? Mais tiens, voici le formulaire. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- Non et au revoir.  
\- Tu pourrais dire merci !  
\- Tss… » Répondis Castiel en claquant la porte et en allant voir la directrice.  
« - Tenez M'dame…  
\- Merci. Viens, suis-moi, la sonnerie à déjà sonné, les élèves doivent être dans leur salle maintenant. »  
Arrivés dans la classe, les étudiants se levèrent tous dans un même ensemble à la vue de la directrice :  
« - Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le nouvel élève. Aidez-le à rattraper son retard car comme vous le savez, il a un mois de retard. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'intégrer au sein de la classe.  
\- B'jour, je m'appelle Castiel, j'ai 15 ans et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

* * *

Tian Shi : Suite au chapitre 2 ! mouahahaha xD

Gaïa-chan : Brrr. Tu fais _vraiment _peur là !

Tian Shi : Que veux-tu ? Ma follitude reprend le dessus… Niark !

Gaïa-chan : _(habituée)_ Ouais, ouais… Eh ! T'as vu ? Il y a une lectrice là-bas !

Tian Shi : Wow, déjà ?! HEYYY ! TOI ! Tu veux un autographe de la génialissime auteur que je suis ? Tiens, j'en ai pleins ! Je peux même te dédicacer ton poster de Lysandre !

Gaïa-chan : C'est quoi le rapport ? Et arrête de gesticuler ! Regarde, tu l'as fais fuir ! _(élève la voix)_ ATTENDS ! PARS PAS ! ON A DU CHOCOLAT !

Tian Shi : _(boude)_ C'est de ma faute peut-être ?

Gaïa-chan : ET DES DRAGIBUS !

Tian Shi : NOOOOOONNNN ! PAS MES DRAGIBUUUUS !

_Une petite review pour consoler Tian Shi ? (Et accessoirement préserver Gaïa-chan de ses tentatives de strangulation.)_


	2. 3, 2, 1 BOUM

_"De toutes les écoles que j'ai fréquentées, c'est l'école buissonnière qui m'a paru la meilleure."_

Anatole France

* * *

_« 'Jour, je m'appelle Castiel, j'ai 15 ans et c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir. »_

Mes nouveaux camarades de cellule - la dite cellule comportant quatre murs d'une couleur orangée, des tables, des chaises et un tableau noir - me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Fier de mon petit effet, **(Gaïa-chan : il est modeste Castiel u.u)** je partis m'asseoir au fond de la classe bien décidé à m'isoler afin de répandre ma nouvelle réputation de solitaire. La présentation de début d'année était une phase importante dans ma longue liste d'étapes visant à me faire renvoyer le plus vite possible. D'où le plan RCBF ("Renvoi Castellien Bref et Spectaculaire") n°5 auquel j'allais devoir réfléchir le plus rapidement possible. Le prof commence déjà à me regarder d'un sale œil.  
Je mis mon sac sur ma table et m'affalais sur ma chaise de la façon la plus classe possible (mon bâillement titanesque dû y être pour quelque chose…). Croisant les bras d'un air indifférent, je scrutais la classe à la recherche d'une occupation. Un mec aux cheveux bruns pianotait discrètement sur son portable, un autre regardait par la fenêtre et semblait vouloir passer à travers, une fille gribouillait sur un buvard... Un garçon, quant à lui, bavait sur sa voisine de devant, une belle blonde qui me fit un clin d'œil aguicheur. J'haussais un sourcil, moqueur. Encore une audacieuse qui s'y croyait, contrairement à la petite aux cheveux violets qui croisa mon regard en rougissant avant de se planquer derrière sa frange. Drôle de fille.  
Le prof commença à faire l'appel et j'en profitais pour somnoler un peu.  
"... Ambre ? Présente comme toujours, ça fait plaisir."  
La fille blonde lui adressa un sourire d'ange et j'entendis distinctement un élève ricaner. Elle ne devait pas être appréciée par tout le monde celle-là.  
"Kim ? Oui, oui, je vous ai vue. Cessez d'agiter cette main, cela me donne la migraine. Alexandre ? À l'heure pour une fois. Mélodie ? Là, parfait. Violette ? Hum, oui…"  
Marrant ces commentaires. Je différenciais déjà les inconsidérés, qui faisaient profil bas, des privilégiés. Lesquels ne devaient pas avoir gagné leurs places dans le cœur du prof seulement grâce à la valeur de leurs notes.  
"… Armin ?  
\- Oui m'sieur, répondit le garçon au téléphone de tout à l'heure.  
\- Bien, très bien. Alexis ?"  
Il y eu un silence. Genre, un vrai moment de flottement avec le bruit des mouches qu'on entend voler et tout le toutim. Pendant ce temps, j'assistais, éberlué, à une métamorphose. Le professeur, Mr. Kent ou quelque chose comme ça, paru se crisper. Ses doigts se refermèrent convulsivement sur son stylo. Il inspira une fois, deux fois, trois fois, passa du blanc au rouge criard, une veine pulsant dangereusement sur sa tempe gauche. Je crois même l'avoir entendu grincer des dents. Enfin, il explosa.

* * *

**Hum, et bien... *Gaïa-chan qui se cache derrière ses persos* Désolée pour la longueur de ce mini chapitre ! Promis, j'essaye de m'améliorer pour la prochaine fois. En attendant :**

**Tomates/critiques/remarques/chocolats/bisous/câlins/autres ? Mais des reviews ça serait bien x)**


	3. Une explosion extraordinaire

Il explosa de manière tout à fait surnaturelle. Franchement, comment une personne humaine normalement constituée pouvait-elle passer par plusieurs teintes de couleur à répétition en seulement quelques secondes ? Rouge brique, orange, vert, jaune et blanc… Et puis d'un coup, sans raison valable, il commença à pousser des petits cris suraigus, attaquant violemment nos pauvres oreilles de lycéens. Même cette pimbêche blonde – dont je ne me souviens plus du nom mais ce serait une perte de temps de s'en souvenir – le regardait avec ses yeux sortant de ses orbites et la bouche grande ouverte.

_Pitiéééé, ferme la bouche, tu es juste trop moche comme ça… Ou plutôt n'arrête pas ! La mocheté te va si bien après tout…_

Bon reprenons, on s'égare un peu là. Donc la _chose_ humaine qui était devant nous et qui a été un jour un professeur chiant au possible (les professeurs intéressants se font rares de nos jours) reprend un peu contenance et, toujours en criant, pour le plus grand malheur de nos tympans, commence à beugler :

« MAIS IL EST IMPOSSIBLE CET ENFANT ! IL COMMENCE VRAIMENT À ME FAIRE MAL AUX GENOUX ! **(Tian-Shi : dédicace à mon prof de SES… xD)** IL NE PEUT PAS FAIRE COMME TOUT LE MONDE ET ARRIVER À L'HEURE POUR SON PREMIER JOUR DE CLASSE ? »

Euh… J'avoue que moi aussi qui suis un adepte quand il s'agit d'arriver en retard (ou de ne pas venir tout court mais bon…) je n'abusais pas à ce point. Aujourd'hui était vraiment un jour exceptionnel. Mon plan RCBS (petit rappel : "Renvoi Castellien Bref et Spectaculaire") n°5 vient de se trouver une première étape :

✔ Trouver ce fabuleux Alexis et sécher avec lui.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Satisfait, je me mis inconsciemment à tambouriner un air de mon invention sur la table.

« … VRAIMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! »

Ah mais il ne veut pas se taire ce con ? Je veux continuer à faire de la musique moi !

« IL NE PEUT VRAIMENT PAS ETRE COMME AMBRE ? NON ? ELLE EST TOUJOURS PRESENTE ELLE, ELLE NE MANQUE AUCUNS COURS. TOUJOURS À L'HEURE ET SERVIABLE ! »

Malheur et désespoir… Il a apparemment osé, ce connard, dire la chose la plus fausse et ridicule du monde. La preuve, toute la classe, passé le moment de choc, a eu un énorme fou rire général. Même la petite timide aux cheveux violets a rit. Certes, de manière timide, voir ultra-timide ! Et cette salope qui a repris contenance lui fait un immense sourire d'ange que je trouve à vomir. Mais ça n'est que mon avis, qui est très intéressant je l'avoue, après tout je suis trop bien pour vous. Donc la Chose (appelons-le comme ça) continue son monologue à chier qui me donne des envies de meurtre afin de préserver mes chères oreilles sensibles (qui ne supportent que les bruits de basse en temps normal…).

« ARMIIIINN ! SAVEZ-VOUS OÙ IL SE TROUVE ? »

Le brun au portable relève la tête et lui répond de façon totalement détachée :

« Ah mais j'en sais rien moi, je suis pas sa mère et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon frère jumeau que je dois savoir où il se trouve H24. Quand je suis parti de la maison il dormait toujours donc là il doit être soit aux toilettes, soit dans son lit, en train de manger, de regarder la télé ou devant un film au cinéma ou tout simplement sur le chemin du lycée. Vous pouvez choisir une réponse entre toutes celle-ci, à vous l'honneur Monsieur… »

_Belle répartie frère de l'autre-qui-sèche-les-cours. _J'avoue avoir une mémoire de poisson rouge en ce qui concerne les noms de mes chers camarades. Et puis le prof continue avec sa voix suraiguë :

« VOUS ÊTES VOUS AUSSI UN INCAPABLE DE NE PAS SAVOIR OÙ IL SE TROUVE ! MAIS C'EST VOTRE FRERE VOYONS ! ET IL NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE SUR LE CHEMIN DU LYCEE CAR LES PORTES SONT FERMEES !

\- Oh vous savez, avec lui tout est possible.

\- VOUS M'ENERVEZ TOUS ! »

Il a pété une durite ou quoi ?

« D'AILLEURS TENEZ ! REMPLISSEZ-MOI TOUT ÇA ET AU PLUS VITE ! ÇA SONNE DANS DIX MINUTES ! »

Plus que dix minutes ? Merci Dieu des guitares si tu existe ! Plus que dix minutes à supporter sa voix affreuse ! Promis, je sécherai son cours le plus possible pour ne plus avoir à le supporter.

« VOUS AVEZ FINIS ? PLUS QUE… »

**BLAM**

« Cinq minutes ! Et oui c'est moi M'sieur ! Votre plus grand cauchemar ! Tu as vu Armin ? J'ai réussi ! »

Argh, mes pauvres yeux ! Une chose bleue est apparue devant moi ! Je me meurs… Adieu monde cruel, bonjour Dieu des guitares !

« ALEXIS ! ALLEZ VOUS ASSEOIR ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET PRENEZ UNE FEUILLE !

\- Mais ça ne sert à rien monsieur, Armin a déjà rempli ma feuille ! Et il me reste à peine quelques secondes. Neuf… huit… sept… six… cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… zérooo ! »

DRIIIIIIIING

Oh merci, doux son de la délivrance ! Et à moi mon lit bien confortable que j'ai dû quitter ce matin !

* * *

**Boules de neige ? Chocolat ? Review ? Désolée du retard mes dragibus :3 Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**La suite dans une durée indéterminée ^^.**


	4. Quand vient le soir

**Swatchy08 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! Ca nous fait énormément plaisir. Je (Gaia-chan) tâcherai de mettre moins de temps à poster mes chapitres à l'avenir (pareil pour Tian Shi mais elle promet rien xD). Ce couple nous tiens à cœur vu que ce sont deux de nos personnages préférés et que l'on voyait bien Alexis "apprivoiser" Castiel en quelque sorte, avec sa force de caractère et son côté fou-fou/insouciant qu'on adore ! On espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Bises_

* * *

Harassé par cette étrange journée, je filais direct à l'entrée du lycée une fois mes affaires jetées en vrac dans mon sac. Je me dirigeais avec soulagement vers ma bécane, offerte pour mon seizième anniversaire, avec une joie non dissimulée. Ce bébé, c'est bien un des seuls cadeaux que mes parents ont définitivement bien choisi. De couleur rouge et noire, elle brillait sous le soleil et attirait les regards. Ouais, définitivement bien assortie à son propriétaire - et à sa couleur de cheveux, je sais, pas la peine de le rajouter **(narcissisme quand tu nous tiens)**. Je l'enfourchais en vitesse et mis mon casque. Je fus alors attiré par une masse compacte d'élèves qui gesticulaient, s'embrassaient ou s'envoyaient de grandes tapes dans le dos en guise de retrouvailles pour ce premier jour de cours. La moitié d'entre eux se dirigeaient vers l'abribus afin de rentrer chez eux. Mentalement, je ricanais :

_Dire qu'il y a un an j'aurais été comme ces trouduc à attendre pendant trois plombs un car bondé. Il y en a qui ont vraiment du courage. On parie combien qu'un petit veinard se retrouvera obligé de respirer les aisselles d'un autre ou de supporter la toux et les postillons de Mamie-Brigitte, avec en prime les cheveux dégueulasses d'une personne qui les lave tous les 36 du mois ?_

Le lutin bleu (mon nouveau cauchemar en personne) faisait partie du groupe. C'était d'ailleurs celui qui faisait le plus de bruit, je pouvais l'entendre d'ici.

Agaçant.

On pouvait le rajouter à la liste des personnes à éviter durant un trajet de bus. Et puis ? Ce n'était pas mon problème. Je ne comptais sécher qu'avec des personnes qui me ficheraient la paix par la suite. Le lutin était à exclure d'office : trop bavard à mon goût. Fatigué, je roulais des épaules et démarrais en trombe.

* * *

La route filait devant mes yeux. Un sentiment de plénitude monta en moi. Le vent fouettait ma veste, les jointures de mes mains devenaient rouges à cause du froid et pourtant… Je ne faisais qu'un avec mon bolide. C'était le vrai moment de la journée où je pouvais me lâcher, respirer un grand coup et me sentir comme le roi du monde. Je dominais cette parcelle terrestre, la sentais à travers tous mes sens. Il ne restait que moi, la route et ma moto. Rien d'autre ne comptait.

* * *

« Démon ! » Je criais, manquant de m'étaler par terre en recevant un poids étrangement noir et poilu dans l'estomac. Mon fidèle chien m'avait entendu rentrer et s'était précipité à ma rencontre. Lui aussi m'avait manqué.

« Quoi ? Tu peux plus te passer de moi maintenant ? C'est ça, hein ? Avoue que tu mourrais de faim, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu me baves dessus en ce moment… Eh ! Fait gaffe à mon T-shirt ! C'est mon préféré ! »

Il devait le faire exprès à force.

« Allez, viens mon grand, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. T'es pas le seul à avoir la dalle. »

J'ouvris les placards, Démon partit renifler vers le frigo. J'étalais sur le présentoir un peu tout ce qui me plaisait, décrétant d'hors et déjà que mon en-cas ne serait constitué que d'aliments extra-caloriques. _Pour me booster avant demain._ En fouillant dans mon immense frigidaire – ma mère ne faisait pas les choses à moitié lorsqu'elle me disait de me nourrir – j'y trouvais des accras une (nouvelle recette sûrement ramenée tout droit des Antilles), du bouillon thaï (le nouveau délire de ma mère) et un plat de lasagnes surgelées (le plus classique) que je mis de côté pour le diner sans me poser plus de questions. Je me perdis un moment dans mes pensées, me demandant quelle nouvelle contrée mes parents visitaient-ils. Ils étaient au Maroc le mois dernier et leur prochain voyage devait les envoyer en Amérique._ Pourvu qu'ils ne ramènent pas de nouveaux souvenirs… S'ils me trouvent un magnifique casque rouge et noir qui irait avec ma moto je dis pas non, mais…_

Un bruit sourd provenant de la pièce d'à côté retentit soudain. Je souris. Mes vieux pouvaient bien attendre un moment, ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi à l'instant, contrairement à certains. Je pouvais enfin prendre mon temps afin de m'occuper de Démon.

* * *

« T'éloigne pas trop ! » avertis-je Démon en le voyant s'élancer à pleine vitesse à travers le parc.

Des enfants poussèrent des cris et leurs mères les éloignèrent aussitôt de la "bête féroce". Je soufflais. _Il est surexcité._ Bon, en fait, il était comme moi et n'aimait pas être enfermé trop longtemps. _Mais n'empêche, est-ce que je me donne en spectacle moi ?_

« Alors tu étais là Castiel ? »

Une voix retentit derrière moi et je me tournais brusquement. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Lysandre ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

Un garçon de mon âge à l'air familier se tenait là. Plus grand que moi, il avait des yeux vairons, vert et or, et des cheveux blancs méchés de noir. Ce qui surprenait le plus au premier abord étaient les habits vintage aux allures d'époque victorienne qu'il portait. Mais ce qui me stupéfia le plus, _moi_, ce fut l'air blasé qu'il arborait en me regardant. Lysandre, mon meilleur ami, pas choqué pour un sou de me voir le dévisager en terrain inconnu.

« Et bien, répondit celui-ci le plus calmement du monde, je suis allé sonner chez toi mais tu étais malheureusement absent. Je me suis alors promené dans la ville en attendant que tu rentre et je t'ai croisé en compagnie de Démon. Alors je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Grognais-je.

\- Si tu pensais que je serais surpris de te voir, navré de te décevoir mais tout le lycée ne parle que de ton arrivée fracassante. Un nouvel élève attise vite la curiosité et certaines demoiselles ont l'air de s'intéresser de près à ton image de bad boy. » Affirma-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de dire que je ne méritais pas _du tout_ toute cette attention.

_Ben voyons… _Une info était tout de même parvenue à mon cerveau. Alors comme ça j'étais dans le même lycée que Lys' ?

« Et au sujet de mon arrivée dans cette ville ? Y'a rien ? Je ne mérite même pas un discours de bienvenue ?

\- Ton sarcasme m'avait manqué Castiel.

\- C'est trop d'honneur de ta part.

\- Je suis au courant pour le renvoi de ton précédent lycée. Tâche de te faire discret pour une fois. Nous sommes dans le même établissement, c'est une première depuis le collège. Ce serait dommage que tu fasses esclandre et qu'on te place autre part de nouveau.

\- Tu as peur d'être séparé de moi ? Ricanais-je. Il me lança un regard perçant. _Oulà, j'ai touché une corde sensible. _Ne t'inquiète pas… Je me ferais tellement discret que les profs ne me verront même pas. »

_Le plan RCBS. Pense au plan RCBS Castiel !_

Mon sourire d'ange ne l'atteint pas. Il me fixa pendant un moment, l'air de réfléchir longuement _– _t_ellement Lysandresque – _puis expira d'un coup. J'attendis le verdict.

« Je suppose… Qu'il ne sert à rien de te raisonner pour le moment. Tu verras par toi-même les possibilités que t'offrent le fait de rester dans cet établissement plus de trois mois. Et puis, nous pouvons toujours reformer le groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'attendais que tu le propose.»

Nous sourîmes et je pus vois une ombre de soulagement passer dans son regard. Yep, mon meilleur pote m'avait décidément manqué.

* * *

Je rouvris la porte de mon appartement avec soulagement. Démon reniflait encore quelque chose sous le paillasson du voisin. Je fis un pas en avant et le silence m'assailli soudain. Je frissonna en songeant qu'il me faudrait bientôt allumer le chauffage et claquais la main sur l'interrupteur. La lumière inonda la pièce, me faisant plisser les yeux. J'avançais mollement, me ravisa, jetais un coup d'œil dehors afin de vérifier si Démon ne comptait marquer son territoire autre part que chez moi et le vis me fixer d'un œil interrogateur. Allons bon, encore un qui s'en faisait pour moi. J'avais déjà dû écouter les remontrances de Lysandre lors de notre rencontre au parc, ça me suffisait. J'appréciais Lysandre, il ne me saoulait jamais et il y avait toujours eu une sorte d'entente tacite entre nous : on s'informait des problèmes de l'autre, lui parlant franchement, mais on insistait jamais sur le sujet au point de brusquer l'autre ou de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Avec son calme et sa manière de prendre du recul sur les évènements ainsi que mon cynisme et ma propension à chercher des ennuis à tout va, nous nous complétions plutôt bien. Au fond, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, mon monde se portait à merveille et je m'en contentais.

Je nourris Démon en premier, puis enfournais le plat de lasagnes laissé un peu plus tôt dans un coin avant de me diriger vers le salon en baillant. Pour manger, j'allumais toujours mon iPod ou alors je m'installais devant la télé façon plateau-repas. Moins chiant. Démon avait maintenant sa place attitrée et ne se gênait pas pour s'étaler sur tout le canapé, la langue pendante. Ce qu'il s'empressa de faire après s'être joyeusement empiffré.

Je frissonnais de nouveau.

'_Fait vraiment froid._

De légers ronflements retentirent à ma droite. Démon s'était endormi.

_Il pionce déjà lui ?_

Je le scrutais d'un air absent. Il avait enfoui son museau entre ses pattes et sa poitrine montait et descendait dans un rythme lent.

« Y'a rien d'étonnant, tu t'es bien dépensé aujourd'hui. »

Le silence revint, ponctué quelques fois par les légers ronflements de mon chien. Trop calme. Stressant. Assourdissant.

J'allumais la télé. Je zappais les chaines d'un air amorphe, réfléchissant au titre d'une prochaines chanson, grimaçant devant les émissions de variété, jetais un regard attentif au décolleté plongeant d'une des animatrices, puis changeais de chaine de nouveau. Je baissais le son, de sorte à ne laisser qu'un faible bruit de fond.

Je m'ennuyais, une routine qui ne changeait pas. Une distraction serait la bienvenue. Finalement, le retour au lycée ne pouvait que me l'offrir. Je grognais, appréciais qu'un son nouveau vienne perturber l'air ambiant.

_Vivement la fin du soir._

**OoOoOoOoO**

_« _ _La solitude est la souffrance multipliée par l'infini. » Honoré de Balzac_

* * *

**Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Le pairing n'est plus le même ! Désormais ce sera… Castiel et Misako-sa-super-bécane ! ^0^**

**Bon ok, je l'avoue, je me suis tapée un gros délire là-dessus (c'est ça d'avoir le syndrome de la page blanche pendant un mois, de se faire engueuler par Tian Shi, puis de recevoir une avalanche d'idées d'un seul coup xD) et c'est donc vous, chers lecteurs que j'aime malgré tout, qui en subissez les conséquences.**

**Ce n'est qu'un interlude mais j'espère tout de même que le but de ce chapitre est atteint – je me base sur votre ressenti – sinon à vous de nous dire ce qu'il convient d'améliorer. Et quoi de mieux que les review pour ça ? *^***

**Gros bisous et à bientôt pour la suite, qui parlera /TADADAA/ de la rencontre de Castiel avec la Reine du lycée en personne ****(plaignons Tian Shi qui préfère se pendre plutôt que de parler d'ELLE mais bon, on va le faire…**)** !**

**Potatoes/Douceurs/Moto/Câlin/Dragibus/… Review ?**


	5. une rencontre désagréable

Chapitre 5

Me voilà au fond de la salle en attendant que notre _cher_ professeur daigne revenir avec les photocopies. S'il pouvait ne jamais revenir ça serait bien même très bien, il faut aussi que je puisse finir ma nuit et penser tranquillement à ma Misako d'amour - ma moto. C'est alors que je me fais déranger par une voix :

« BONJOUR ! Si tu as besoins d'aide tu peux venir me voir tu sais ? »

Ahhh ! Qui est **la** personne qui a osée venir me déranger ? Je lève mon magnifique œil et je vois une chose aux cheveux blonds et un sourire d'ange à en vomir…

« Oui ? Dis-je d'une voix morne

Tu n'as pas entendu ? fit la chose avec un regard de chien perdu et en me mettant sa poitrine devant mon visage **(**d'ailleurs je n'aime pas son parfum**).**

Comment ne pas t'entendre ? On entend que toi ici, tu ne peux pas aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais c'est avec toi que je veux parler !

Et bien arrête !

Mademoiselle Ambre ? fis le prof »

Mais quand est-il arrivé lui ? C'est un fou, son visage peut changer de couleur et maintenant il se téléporte. Et bah dis donc…

« Oui monsieur ? lui sort Ambre d'une voix mielleuse »

Enlevez-moi ce sourire par pitié...

« Je vois que vous vous entendez bien avec M. Castiel. Que diriez-vous de vous occuper de lui ?

Mais avec plaisir monsieur !

Ahhhh ! Mais moi je ne veux pas ! hurlais-je

Trop tard, donc mademoiselle Ambre retournez à votre place qui est devant et... Oui je t'ai vu Alexy, alors je te demande d'arrêter de faire le pitre et va derrière, à côté de Castiel. Tu pourras enfin servir à quelque chose. Et ferme ta bouche, vous ressemblez à un poisson. Je vois que tout le monde est là. Armin veuillez lâcher ce téléphone, Violette nous ne sommes pas pas dans un cours de dessin. Castiel arrêtez de regarder cette fenêtre avec un air si desespéré. »

Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison vieux caméléon rabougris. Je pense sincèrement à sauter par la fenêtre pour fuir votre cours, la blondasse et le dragibus bleu (tian shi : dragibus *Q* la vie ! Sauf que les prix ont augmenté TwT), mais comme on est au troisième étage, je ne voudrais pas me casser quelque chose et ne plus pouvoir monter ma moto chérie d'amour. Je ne sais même pas ce qui sort de la bouche du prof. Au pire je m'en fous totalement.

_Et le truc bleu, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu fais flipper !_

Je lui lance un regard noir et ce con me fait un grand sourire digne du plus grand abruti ? De la terre. Pire que ce baka de naruto UZUMAKI.

« C'est qu'elle marque ta teinture ? S'enquit Alexy

…

Moi c'est l'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien !

Ta gueule.

Noooooooon !

Gamin !

Je sais. Eh ! Fais attention à Ambre, elle t'a mis le grappin dessus et elle ne va plus te lâcher d'une semelle ! Et toi, tu la trouve comment ?

La chienne en chaleur ?

Si tu parles de la blonde qui fait un grand sourire au prof, oui c'est elle.

Elle a l'air d'être une grosse salope. Et tu es toujours aussi bavard ? Ils font comment tes potes pour te supporter à longueur de temps ?

Ils le font très bien. Et oui, je suis toujours aussi bavard. Sinon tu aimes le shopping ?

… »

(Tian shi : on va dire que leur prof est aussi sourd qu'une brique et qu'il n'a rien entendu ^^)

Je trouvais sa question trop conne pour qu'elle puisse avoir un mérite et que je daigne lui donner une réponse. L'heure se passa très lentement pour moi à cause du lutin qui ne savait pas s'arrêter de parler et d'une blonde superficielle qui me lançait des regards emplis de désir… Dégueu. (Tian shi : pauvre Castinou d'amour) Ah la sonnerie, faudrait que je me dépêche car sinon une folle furieuse va me sauter dessus pour soit disant m'aider à m'intégrer ou m'aider pour les cours. On dirait, comme je le disais plus haut, une vrai chienne en chaleur ! En fait non, elle en est une.

_Eh ! Arrête de me regarder avec ce regard ! Je ne suis ni un jouet ni un esclave sexuelle ! Pour tout te dire tu ne seras même pas dans ma friend zone ! Mouhahahahahaha ! Et ouais ! Tu as peut-être une grosse poitrine, ce qui est un bon point mais et oui y en a un, je ne supporte pas les blondes, et oui c'est comme ça. Et puis je n'aime pas les filles qui sont comme toi. Dès le premier regard je t'ai haï de tout mon être. Ma partie qui est plus bas, ne bandera même pas pour ta sale gueule._

-Driiiiiiiiiing-

Libéré ! Délivré ! La sonnerie eu à peine le temps de s'arrêter que j'étais déjà debout, prêt à me casser de cet enfer, lorsque le prof m'arrêta dans ma vitale démarche :

« CASTIEL ! Revenez ! Attendez que Mlle. Ambre vienne vous présenter le lycée.

Mais Monsieur, je n'ai pas besoins d'elle, j'ai déjà eu le plan du lycée.

Ah, ce n'est pas suffisant, le voir sur un plan et en vrai c'est très différent et j'ai confiance en elle ! Vous serez dans de bonnes mains, faite-moi confiance ! »

Eh bien moi je n'ai pas confiance en elle, j'aurais plus confiance en la gnome aux cheveux violets tiens. Réfléchis Castiel, tu es très fort pour faire ce que tu veux, allez ! Ah oui ! Lysandre ! Il est dans ce lycée !

« Vous connaissez Lysandre Monsieur ?

Hum …. Oui je le connais bien.

Moi, aussi, c'est un de mes amis, on se connait depuis longtemps, il pourrait m'accompagner pour visiter le lycée ?

Pourquoi pas, mais pourquoi pas Ambre ?

Parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et il faut que je travaille en même temps donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre pour le voir en dehors du lycée ! »

(Tian shi : on te croit Castiel, on te croit. Tu fais toujours tes devoirs ?)

* * *

**Suite dans un jour prochain si Dieu le veut ! Mouhahaha !**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes au lycée et personnels donc… Et je ne pouvais pas écrire chez moi donc mes cours de chinois ont été une source d'inspiration xD En espérant que ça vous a plu.**

**Malgré tout je me suis amusée à écrire ce chapitre ! À remettre Ambre à sa place, quel bonheur !**

**Dites-moi ce qu'il faut améliorer ou pas ) et en espérant ne pas trop avoir joué avec vos nerf xP**

**Gros poutoux ! **

**Cerise/bonbons/lysandre/pikachu/…. Reviews ?**


End file.
